


【冢迹】永驻之春

by alliyandemma



Category: Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliyandemma/pseuds/alliyandemma
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢迹】永驻之春

年下普通职员腿X会长土  
=========================  
车窗外的寒气裹挟着冷风，不起眼的黑色商务车穿梭在高楼林立的都市，汇入夜空的星河被风吹得瑟瑟发抖，摇曳的星光将抹不去的冬季将至的脚步盛进眼里。从川流不息的中央道路驰开的黑色轿车拐了三个弯后踏足当地有名的富人区，开着车的茶褐发色单是凭着眼下将车开进这等区域的行为，在旁人眼中就已是不凡，青年才俊一词恐怕无法涵盖手冢国光未来的道路，可当下，表面上清冷的青年一心只想回到公寓。

最难熬的莫过于冬季的加班加点，开了好几个会议后，疲惫不堪的眼球缺失水分，靠着玻璃酸钠勉强润眼之后，为了不和隔壁办公室的码农一样末班车时间点才回家，手冢国光不得不把精力从干巴巴的便当里转移出来。失了胃口，眼前冰凉的海草沙拉自然索然无味，再喝下第三杯咖啡和第二杯可可的时候，磨人的上司终于被自己的娇妻催着回家了。

解放了。

手冢国光这么想着，却再次抬头望向中央空层的最顶端——只属于这家公司的决策者的办公层。那里黑得似乎能吞噬每一个过劳死的员工，又好像吸引着所有人往上爬，它总有各式各样的魅力正如——他。

将自己的车停在香槟色的兰博基尼旁，推开家门后温度较高的地暖透过袜子的布料传递给冰凉的脚指尖，玄关右手边皮质的沙发上垂着西装外套，不远处掩着门的卧室水声不断。按时下班的人正在洗澡，并且为晚归的自己温着一杯热可可。受这点贴心的影响，那张冷似冰山的脸在不经意间划过了譬如流星弧度的微笑。一杯热可可下肚，借着几分暖意，手冢国光绕过房门，推开了浴室的门。

浴室的设计完全符合正在享受的人的期望，张扬奢华仿佛每处都透着金钱的气息与主人独特的品味，金色的淋浴喷头源源不断地将泡沫冲洗干净，下面金色的发在水雾弥漫的磨砂玻璃门内亦不失其锋芒。磨砂的玻璃并不覆盖整块玻璃面，只是在最恰当的地方给予阻拦，而这样欲盖弥彰的方式，在三杯热可可的催促下显而易见地激发了男人的欲望。

从水滴声中听出了关门声时，迹部景吾就知道谁回来了，当本来就没上锁的浴室门被推开的时候，他侧身喊了爱人的名字，却没有想到自己赤裸的身躯透过磨砂的玻璃，将那被热水滋润过的粉色的乳尖若隐若现地暴露在棕黑色的瞳里，交织了成熟与青涩的身躯在令人爱不释手的腹肌下透出人体结构的美，水滴与雾气构成了肖像画中最朦胧却又最直接的美感，在水珠汇成水流顺着臀缝亲吻身躯的时候，按捺不住的人吐出一口气，将自己的外套扔到地上。

“唔——等一下。”皱着眉的人是迹部景吾，他被带着一身寒气却任由炽热的水流打湿身体的人吓到了，衬衫贴在手冢国光的皮肤上，被水打湿的黑色西装裤描绘出那处傲人的形状。金色发丝中粘稠的泡沫已经被冲洗干净，等待他的却是更加粘稠的白色润滑液进入身体的选项，太过于急切了。手冢国光把这一切归咎于那三杯罪恶的热可可。

被热水泡软的乳尖在手指有规律地揉捏下慢慢挺硬，迹部上半身完全贴着浴室墙壁的光滑瓷砖，手臂也将自己的重量寄托在了墙壁上，墙壁上的水珠不时能滑过泛粉色指尖，溜进指缝，最后找机会亲吻手掌心。手冢国光将润滑液抹进狭窄的地方，他们半个星期前刚做过，可此时可此那里却紧得连一根手指都进不去。

“景吾，放松一点。”为了转移注意力，手冢国光一边舔舐那泛红的耳廓，一边将手从那手感舒适的胸口慢慢向下，在握到那同样勃起了的地方前刻意在腿软喘息的人耳边不住地亲吻。

就像是被热水泡晕了一样，迹部景吾感觉身体不是自己的，在手冢闯进来的没几秒过后，他的意识在不停地旋转，还没等自己反应过来，那双修长的手凭借着怀柔政策又塞进来了一根，扶着自己性器的手指在揉捏两个小球的同时不忘给柱身带来快感，迹部景吾将自己的头贴在手冢国光的胸前，翘起的臀部贴合着那根炽热的性器，在他被那双手玩弄到射出来的同时，狡猾的手指将内壁开拓至第三根的进入。

但高潮使得后穴不断挤压着手冢的神经与手指，贴在迹部大腿根的性器已经因为那张陷入高潮中享受性爱的脸与柔软的身体而胀到不行。三根手指在里面草草地开拓后，挤压着理智海绵球的男人再次往温热的后穴里加入了冰凉的润滑液，有丁点白色的润滑液从指间流到穴口外边，看上去淫靡无比。可手冢国光还是要耐着心思等后穴完全接纳三根手指后，硬着头皮把手指抽出来，换自己等待已久的东西狠狠地鞭笞贪吃的地方。

“嗯……不行……太大……唔”从上次高潮余韵中脱身的人连背部的肌肤都被热水晕染成粉色，本就敏感的后穴此时此刻夹着那根在里面为所欲为的东西，吸得手冢国光咬紧牙关才没有立刻泄出来，迹部景吾的身体被手冢在后面的动作一次一次撞击到瓷砖面上，从那根已经发泄过一次的性器旁离开的手再度宠幸起了艳红色的乳尖，却有针对性地只玩弄左边那个，对右边的则置之不理。

“国光，慢点…国光”身后的人听清了他的话，不仅手上揉捏乳尖的手慢慢停了下来，连正在撞击迹部敏感点的性器也在自制力下变成了磨的，迹部最受不了的就是这个，本就低沉的喘息在手冢近乎变态的克制力下夹杂了难耐与被桎梏后的呻吟。就算只是在水汽中泄露出了一点儿，都足以让身后的人疯狂。牙齿咬住迹部好看的锁骨，茶褐色的发已经被流动着的水流打湿了不止一星半点，看着留下牙印与吻痕的锁骨，手冢国光回应了迹部扭过头来的索吻。他们在性事上的合拍涵盖体温的一致，也包括了动作上的契合。手冢越是坏心眼的磨那里，敏感的地方就越是吸得紧，挑战的何止是承受方一个人的神经。

“这样慢，”手冢国光抬起迹部的一条腿，看着全靠结合处支撑起重量的身体在自己打破平衡后完全依靠着自己的样子，那因为缓慢地抽动不住痉挛的腿再经由手的支撑下好不容易稳住身子。迹部景吾向来不是那种只知道听，连嘴炮都不会打的人，当然在他眼中这也算是“情趣”的一种，于是他在 手冢国光开口说“还是这样慢？”后果断用嘴贴上了手冢国光的唇，免得眼前比自己小上几岁的爱人再在他眼前“不知分寸”。

察觉到身下那主动吸吮自己性器的地方有规律地引诱自己插得更深，手冢笑了笑挑起迹部的金发，在他还没察觉到的时候将性器缓缓往后抽出，只留下顶端卡在最难耐的地方。

“等！”像是有所察觉一般，迹部喊出声，沙哑的声音没有产生任何的作用，那样尺寸的性器直直地撞到了后穴最深处，在前列腺不断地撞击，撞击的动作掀起的水雾与结合在一起的水珠交织在一起，迹部也不再压抑声音，阵阵呻吟在手冢耳边绽放，配合着那具樱粉色的身躯，以及每次被性器带连出来的白色浊液，都令人身心愉悦，在即将射出来之前，手冢的手指再次摩擦迹部硬着的性器，在那射精的小口前摩擦一二，两个人便一同泄了出来。

平日里端着总裁架子的人早就没了商场上的锋芒，只有在男友温柔地引导出留在自己体内的液体时他才舍得说上几句斥责的话。

“太突然了…还有本大爷都叫你慢一点了！”几乎是下一秒，他的身体往后靠，在手冢国光的手拿着柔软的浴巾将他包裹起来的时候，手指触及到过于炽热的部位时，迹部景吾还是第一时间回头看向了男友略有些扭曲的脸。

“景吾……”过于直白的欲望显露在那张脸上，当他们两个再次吻在一起，相拥的身体点燃彼此温度时，一个刺耳的声音不合时宜地响彻屋室——

手冢的工作手机界面正亮着，在朦胧的玻璃门被打开后，入眼的不止凌乱的衣物，还有那打扰性质的工作界面。手冢拿起手机，看了一眼，向正在穿睡袍的爱人解释道：“需要开一个短会。”

“现在？”迹部皱了皱眉，他怎么不知道自己的公司居然在背地里是个黑心企业了？这么晚怎么回公司。

“嗯，视频。”手冢刷了刷手机，已经有新婚的同事在那边哀嚎。

“那你忙。”迹部顿了顿，看向那还未软下去的地方，露出了性感的笑，他的手指在上面抚过，像是弹奏钢琴一般沿着腹部来到胸口。

“别闹…”手冢国光不得不承认自己也不希望参加什么该死的视频会议了。

被捉住了作乱的手后，迹部笑着给了爱人一个吻，吻痕很快就烙印在那颗跳动的心脏上。完毕他舔了舔唇角，有些沙哑的声音这么朝着手冢的说：“本大爷等你。”

该死的视频会议。

再称职的员工都无法消受从温柔乡里探出脑袋接受现实冰寒攻击的那一秒，同自己同期的已婚男性同事一样，手冢的脸色算不上好，幸而他平时就一直是这样的表情，倒也没让上司察觉出什么。视频中谈论着的项目和手冢当下负责的不是同一个，流程上也没多少重合的地方，不需要认真听的同时适当地放空自己似乎是个好的选择。几乎在刚放松呼吸，潮湿的金色秀发立刻映在眼前似的，往下是水润的唇，健康的身躯上缱绻着的水珠，偷了红色护发素的色泽，像是高级水果店里贩卖的石榴剥开后的样子。那人就连锁骨都带着性感的韵味，更别提迎合自己进入时的表情。

“咚咚咚——”敲门声把本就将注意力偏移到会议之外的人唤醒了，手冢先是低下头看了看自己的“反应”而后过于无奈地将椅子往里面推了一些后关了语音，用外面能听到的声音说道：“怎么了？”

门外的人走了进来，意料之中的，那头掺杂着水雾的金发在明亮的灯光下像极了淡色的火烛，手冢皱眉，却碍于刚把椅子推进去以掩饰些他心知肚明的东西无法站起来，身着单薄衬衣的慢慢走了过来，脚上的水珠蹭着毛毯边缘的柔软慢慢被吸收。不得已地手冢用手机开了空调。

“会感冒的，景吾。”对眼前的人，他向来没什么辙，那处还未软下去，眼下他也没办法站起身，更何况视频会议还在进行中，即便与自己无关，在会议中途离开也不符合他工作的原则。

于是在迹部景吾等了一下却发现那个明明没有在认真开会，已经完全把注意力放在自己身上了的人无所作为之后，巧妙地感受到了点什么，他眯着眼，那双支撑冠冕的海蓝色宝石般的眼睛在长长的睫毛下灵动又富有生机。明明是一个小的表情却让手冢心领神会地明白了，他再次关闭了语音，看向自己的爱人。

“手冢，本大爷前几天令人改造了这张桌子，”迹部显然打算吊着手冢国光的胃口，话说到一半便迎来了一个停顿，见自己的目的达成，那双方才被捉住的不断作乱的手像被魔法师赋予了一段时间的魔力一般，按下桌子的一边，手冢国光腿旁的木板在他惊讶的视线中缓缓升起，“喜欢么，本大爷的礼物啊嗯？”高昂着头颅人轻笑，慢慢地沉下身子直到手能碰到那炽热的地方。

一直被挑逗的人咬着牙关，，在迹部找到方便自己行事的地方时，手冢挑起他的下巴，眼中燃烧着的欲望仿佛能在下一秒将名为“理智”的玻璃罐爆破，他压着喉咙里颤抖的声音，任由那双手拉开裤子的拉链，将勃起的性器从桎梏中解放出来，灵巧的手指不断挑拨着性器的前端与自己的神智。

“景吾…”

“给本大爷专心开会，”下面的人笑着这么说道，语气中分明不带一丝气愤，确实打实地挑起了手冢的欲望。说起来，两个人都不是禁欲的人，手冢仅仅是靠着表面上的样子就能让别有用心的退避三舍，迹部则和“传闻”中的不怎么一样，他虽然了解并且生活在那个圈子里，却不想这么堕落，以前迹部还能靠年长几岁的视觉资历在性事上挑逗手冢国光，而等到茶褐发色的青年在床笫间的探索与试探趋近完美后，迹部依旧热衷于主动挑逗，今天的事本来并不在计划中，可眼下的状态却成为了最好的时机——正在开会的人无论如何都无法从视频界面前走开，即便关掉了语音，上司讲了点什么或多或少还是要听的，无形间这就放大了迹部作乱的方式。

用手刺激那个地方只能算是浅尝辄止，温热的地方包裹住方才被指腹摩挲的前端后，挑着自己下巴的男人震了一下，被推进口腔里的性器混着沐浴露的芬芳，舌后还有一些空间，这就助长了灵巧舌头的活动，迹部喜欢用舌头绕那闯进来的柱身一圈后再去安抚前端，下巴上手指的力道正在加大，透明的液体从嘴角溢了出来，金色的发垂了下来，正好扫过敏感的暴露在唇外的性器上，故意挪动头后发丝扫了扫。嘴里的东西又胀大了一些。

深喉的感觉并不好，但迹部自己做的时候为了让自己站在主导位，他往往喜欢用这样的动作让平日里占主导的人去迎合自己的频率，而且看那张沉着冷静的脸露出那样子的表情——不是很有意思么？立刻被察觉到了的笑意在那人压抑的低吼中遏制住了，迹部景吾还没来得及说些什么，玩弄那两颗囊球的手就被捉起来桎梏住，一双手伸到他脑后，性器直直地挺进口腔，托着细碎金发的手沾着微凉的水汽，将过高的温度传达给他的头皮。

“唔……国光……唔——”脑后的手强硬地无法使人动弹，喘息的机会在破碎的呻吟声中渐行渐远，强忍着欲望的人在耳机中上司宣布会议结束的那一刻如释重负，身下的人还没反应过来他加大动作的原因，嘴里喊着的东西已经把他折腾得不行了，偏生手冢国光并不打算对刚才的那些挑逗与抚慰睁一只眼闭一只眼，顶胯的动作愈发迅速，每一次都能闯到喉咙的更深处，下面的人眯着眼，眼中的泪水给那层神秘的海洋笼罩上的天然的迷雾，匆忙摘下耳机的那一刹那，耳边萦绕着的呜咽声是最好的催情剂，没有什么东西能在此刻超越眼前视觉与听觉的盛宴了。

手冢国光对上了那双“求饶”的眼睛，低沉的声线带着不可抗拒的吸引力。他将顺着透明液体贴在那张脸庞上的金色碎发往爱人的耳后拢去。

“是你惹我的，景吾。”低沉的声音飘散在逐步上升的温度中，好似身陷春境。

永驻之春  
==END==


End file.
